For reference purposes, applicants define "eyeglasses" as including "lenses" a "bow" for supporting the lenses and including a "nose bridge" centrally thereof and "temple supports" at opposite lateral ends thereof, and eyeglass "temples" which are rotatively supported by the temple supports and comprise side supports for the eyeglasses passing on each side of the user's head.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,144,345, 5,260,726 and 4,976,532 relate to the hangers for hanging eyeglasses such that they are horizontal, i.e., as they appear when worn. Plural hangers with eyeglasses are commonly mounted on a cantilever-supported display rod, the hangers having an opening shaped jointly with the rod to impart the horizontal disposition to the eyeglasses.
The manner of hanging of eyeglasses in the referenced patents is seen by applicants to have the disadvantage of the hanger being attached to the nose bridge and preventing the potential purchaser from viewing the eyeglasses, either on the display rod or removed and worn, without also viewing the hanger.